Devil Never dreams
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if Sin appeared in Dante's world instead of Zanarkand. What if Dante appeared in Spira instead of Tidus. Pairings so far. Dante x Yuna, Lulu x Wakka
1. Chapter 1

Devils never Dream

ESKK: well there's a first time for everything even a crossover between Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy X. Now this story will ignore Devil May Cry 4 because me, and Wolf just don't feel like adding Nero into this crazy mess. Now onward to the story!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Attack names,"**

(Scene Change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Devil May Cry if I did things would have been much cooler.

(Start)

When Dante woke up he was not expecting a cloudy night sky. Heck he was honestly expecting either Heaven or god forbid Hell. He got up and stretched a little as he looked around. "Well what do you know I'm a bit a ways from home looks like flippers thought I tasted nasty," Dante Sparda said as he stretched. "Now what did that swordsman guy mean when he said that this was my story," Dante asked himself as he looked for some form of land.

He was in some ruins as he saw a big building off to the other side but he was surrounded by water. "Well there's my next stop," Dante said before he started walking. He checked and saw he had Rebellion and his guns Ebony and Ivory as he kept walking. When he got to a bridge he felt it rumble before it crumbled making him go falling into the water.

"Well looks like someone up there has a grudge against me," Dante joked as he started swimming to the ruins.

He started to swim towards the ruins itself, but something caught his eye. It was a shadowy creature, and it was revealed to be demons that Dante had never seen before. The demons looked like a cross between a man and a fish with a more fishy appearance.

"Let's rock!" Dante said as he drew his sword Rebellion and saw the three fish monsters. They weren't that strong and Dante managed to dispatch two of them, but they were interrupted when a new aquatic 'demon' came by and ate the third one. It was another fish demon, but this one was larger and had a clearly rib-like stomach. The creature was strong, and even though Dante had fought some of the worst, right now might have been better to have discretion. This was also true as Rebellion, and even his guns, weren't doing too much to the bony fish.

'Well I'm not one to run away but I'll tell people it's just gathering my strength," Dante said before he started swimming to the ruins. But Dante saw that the fish was getting closer and closer to eating him. 'I better not end up like Pinocchio,' Dante thought as he was at the ruins but so was the fish. But the entrance was the crumbling as Dante was blown out of the giant fish's mouth and into land.

When Dante came out of the water he thanks whoever was watching out for him for the save. "Now I'll pretend I never ran away from a fight," Dante said as he started exploring this ruins.

Dante soon arrived at a big room as he saw that there was something in the center. He walked over to it and saw it was a camp fire. "Well looks like it's time to make a fire," Dante said as even though he didn't need it for himself he'll need it to cook food.

Dante went exploring around this temple like place looking for the stuff to make a fire and he had to admit he found stuff to burn and stuff to start a fire pretty easily. "Well then time to make me a fire," Dante said before going back to the big room. Dante went to the center of the room and began trying to make a spark.

Dante wasn't sure how long it was since he started the fire itself. The half-devil was starting to doze off, he was in a strange place with very little supplies normally, and there wasn't even a statue of the god of time to barter with. Eventually he did fall asleep, but it was when he knew it got colder that he woke up and saw the fire dying.

"Great, don't go out on me yet. I'll get more wood." He got up to leave, but was interrupted when he heard a noise. He noticed a new demon had appeared, and it was looking at him like food.

"Well this party just got crazy!" the half devil yelled before he charged at the demon. He took out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting at the demon. He jumped over it and started shooting it some more. "Come on is that all you got!" he called as the Demon went on the attack.

The reptile looking fiend saw it underestimated it's pray and attacked wildly. "Now you're making this interesting!" Dante taunted as he had a grin.

Dante used stinger as he charged at the demon and saw he was winning.

It was right before the finishing blow that something happened that caught both of their attentions. The wall nearby exploded and a bunch of people in odd jumpsuits and masks came out with old fashioned guns with bayonets as well. The one in lead was a girl, a fairly young one at that and she seemed to stretch a bit before looking at the scene.

Dante gave the girl a crowed whistle as he had a smirk. "Man glad to see a babe join the party," Dante called as he had a grin.

The girl came and stood next to Dante. "If you can fight then jump right in," Dante said as he was just about done. "Besides I'm just about finish," Dante said before he used stinger and killed the devil.

Dante heard them conversing in a language he wasn't familiar with as he did understand the word "fiend," hopefully. Then the girl spoke up as Dante could feel that they were defiantly talking about him.

They girl then walked up to him and put her head next to his ear before uttering another word he didn't understand to him before punching him in the gut. It didn't hurt that much but figured that it would be better to play dead so he faked being knocked out.

(Scene break)

Dante had proven to be an exceptional actor this time around, as he then decided he had enough of pretending to be knocked and quickly came to and scrambled to his feet. Some of the people started to speak in that strange language he didn't understand, and even held a gun towards him. There was one that wasn't in the strange suits that looked like Sci-Fi and he said a word before making a bunch of motions and guttural noises.

"Right, whatever," Dante had no clue what he was trying to hint out before offering a device and making the same guttural noises again.

"Look pal, I can't do anything if I don't know what you want."

It was then that the girl walked up to him before speaking perfect English. "He said you can stay on the ship if you can make yourself useful," the girl said as Dante shrugged.

"Ok whatever," Dante said as he wondered what they wanted him to do. "So what are we doing babe?" he asked as the girl pointed below them in the water.

"There's an Airship down there rumor says it still got some power left in it we're going to turn it on," the girl said as Dante shrugged.

"Whatever you say babe," Dante flirted before the girl looked at him.

"And don't call me babe my name is Rikku."

"Got it Rikku," Dante said before he cannon ball into the water.

Rikku followed as Dante had the breathing thing they gave him on. Rikku pointed downward as Dante nodded and started swimming down there.

The two swam closer and closer to a ruined machine of some sorts and noticed that there was a hole in part of it. The two investigated further. It was dark, but that was to be expected from under the ocean Dante found a computer panel of some sorts and tried to start it up. He ended up banging on it before the girl took over and managed to input some commands and opened another door.

Dante and Rikku after opening a few more doors arrived at the generator as they saw it was turned off. Dante made a gesture of after you to the controls.

Rikku started tinkering before the generator started glowing with the rest of the ship turning in.

Rikku wanted to cheer in joy as she got the ship back online. It was then that trouble appeared. Dante looked over and saw an octopus or maybe a squid of sorts appeared as it looked hungry. If Dante wasn't underwater he would so make a smart mouth comment right now.

Dante took out Rebellion as he was ready for anything.

Dante had a bit of experience in underwater fighting and struck first. Rikku gave some support by stealing a grenade and using it. It was quite effective despite being underwater.

Dante of course gave a, thumbs up at Rikku's skills.

Dante then swam and grabbed one of its tentacles and began using his strength to start spinning it before he made it hit the wall. He then charged with Rebellion with the skill Needle and stabbed it deep. Dante then took out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting the hell out of its head.

Rikku then used the stolen grenade to finish it off by blowing it to kingdom come, with Dante getting out of the way just in time. Rikku took the lead and led Dante out of the hole that the octopus/squid demon made and swam down, seeing a giant sunken ship.

Dante was surprised at the sheer design of it and it reminded him of something a demon would make. The duo swam back to the surface and arrived back at the boat. After a while he could hear the guys talking in there weird gibberish. "Hey you guys have any pizza?" Dante asked as he was pretty hungry.

Rikku looked at him weirdly as Dante was wondering what's wrong. "What is there something on my face?" he asked as he was curios.

"Uh what's pizza?" Rikku asked as Dante thought they were joking. When they didn't say got you or just kidding Dante couldn't believe it.

(A few miles away from the boat)

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a yell of Dante screamed to the heavens.

(Back at the boat)

"Don't worry we'll get you something to eat so just wait on deck," Rikku said before heading to the door as Dante lay down.

"Its official either I entered the twilight zone or I'm in another world," Dante said as he couldn't believe it. Sundaes and Pizza was none existent as he wanted his favorite food back. He even heard his stomach complain about its lack of food. "Shut up will you I know you're hungry," Dante said as he stared at the sky.

It was then that Dante smelled food he got up to see Rikku with a tray of food. "Sorry it's not this Pizza but it's the best we got," Rikku said apologetically as Dante took the tray.

"Hey it's better than nothing," Dante said before digging in like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hey be careful you're going to choke," Rikku said but was surprised that Dante didn't start choking. It was only about two minutes later that the drink and the food was gone leaving a clean tray.

"That hit the spot," Dante said as Rikku decided to ask a question.

"So where are you from?" Rikku asked as Dante sighed.

Dante then went into an explanation of where he's from what his profession is as a Demon Hunter and how he and some guy in red got sucked in by a big monster. Rikku just listened before giggling like Dante was joking.

"What did I say something funny?" Dante asked as he didn't tell a joke.

"Did you hit your head?" Rikku asked as Dante looked at her.

"Uh no I'm pretty sure my memory is intact," Dante said before Rikku spoke again.

"You were close to Sin they say his toxins makes you head all funny don't worry you'll remember who you are later," Rikku said as she noticed Dante's guns.

"Wait you must be Al-behd," she said as she looked at Dante's guns.

"Uh no I'm not I don't even know what an Al-behd is," Dante said as Rikku admitted that was dumb as Dante didn't look like any Al-behd she knew.

"So what's your name?" she asked as Dante grinned.

"The name is Dante," Dante said with a grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dante," Rikku said before she got another idea. "Hey lets go to Luca we might find someone who knows you and then you can go back to them," Rikku said as Dante sighed.

"Well not like I have much of a choice," Dante said as he sighed.

It was then that the boat shook as Dante was caught off guard.

"SIN!" an Al-behd yelled before more gibberish started coming out as Dante couldn't understand them.

It was then that Dante lost conciseness again as he knew this wasn't where he would die.

(TBC)

Yes I know its short but can you blame me it's been a while sense I played Final Fantasy X. Anyway leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Never Dream

ESKK: Hey I saw some of the flames for the last chapter and I must say sorry because my co-writer had hit a block but the issue shall be resolved so until then I'm going solo boys and girls. Now let's go back to where we left off.

Dante was just floating in the water when he came too he just looked into the water wondering how long he's been out. 'Well I'm bored,' he thought before something hit him in the head. He got out of the water and saw the thing that hit him. It was a blue and white ball with these grooves in it as he saw it was meant for a sport.

"HEY you alright," a voice called as Dante saw the shore.

Dante smirked before going under and hit the ball with his head before coming out of the water back flipping before kicking the ball back to the shore. But he over shot it and it went sailing to passed them landing god knows where. The people practicing were surprised and amazed at this guy's skill.

Dante swam to shore as the team, were gathering towards him. One of the members, a guy with bright red hair in an odd style, held out a ball.

"Can you do that move one more time?" He asked and Dante complied, bouncing it off his head once more and adding a spin-kick too it.

"Hey what team do you play for?" the red haired man asked as Dante shrugged. "Never played this sport before so I'm not really a member of a team," Dante replied as the man shrugged.

"Well where are you from?" the man asked as Dante smirked.

"Limbo," Dante said as everyone looked at his strangely.

"Can you repeat that?" the man with red hair asked.

"Oh sorry I got a bit to close to Sin so my heads all foggy," Dante lied as he felt stupid right now.

"You were near sin and survived his toxins?" a member of the team asked.

"Yevon be praised," another said as Dante didn't know what this Yevon thing was.

"So I never caught your name brudda," the man said as Dante smirked.

"My name is Dante."

"Ok then, I'm; Wakka captain of the Besaid Aurochs," Wakka said before shaking Dante's hand. "So you hungry we got food back at the village," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"Yeah pretty hungry," Dante said as Wakka laughed.

"Ok then ok team break time over," Wakka ordered his team. "Ok I'll lead you to the village get you filled up real good," Wakka said as he walked on ahead with Dante following close behind.

"Just wish there was a pizza or sundae joint," Dante mumbled under his breath. Wakka didn't catch it and led the half-devil to a cliff and pushed him in. There weren't a lot of things he could do but swim on with Wakka, and there was a bit of fighting as aquatic devils that reminded Dante of Piranhas' showed up.

After a little while of swimming Dante lost sight of Wakka. "Great where did that Hawaiian guy go?" Dante asked as he was in the surface. That was when Wakka came out from behind Dante and grabbed him from behind.

"Hey brudda I want to ask you something," Wakka said as Dante knew Wakka was just being playful.

"Yeah what is it?" Dante asked as he could easily get Wakka off him.

"I want to ask you to join my Blitz team and don't worry about not knowing the game I'll teach you the basics," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"Sure why not," Dante said before Wakka let go of him. The duo soon began swimming and fighting more aquatic Devils as Dante was being a show off about it.

They soon arrived to a shore as Dante ringed out the water from his coat. "Ok Wakka if I'm going to a blitzball player for your team then what's our goal?" Dante asked as Wakka started scratching the back of his head.

"I don't really care just so long as we do our best," Wakka said as Dante balked.

"You got to be kidding me if I'm going to be a member of your team then our goal has to be victory but we should win with style I mean its not like your team never won a blitzball game right," Dante said as Wakka didn't answer. Dante got the message and was surprised. "You're kidding me?" he asked as Dante didn't expect that.

"Sorry man," Wakka said as Dante knew he had his work cut out for him.

Dante just sighed and shook his head a bit.

"Well then, I'll have to see what I'm working with." The two of them continued swimming until they found a way off the path and such. They walked down the path until they were met with two people warriors by the looks of it.

"Ah the one from the ocean," the taller one said as Dante looked at him.

"Yeah what about it," Dante asked as the man chuckled.

"I mean no offense but I am Luzzu and this is my subordinate Gatta," Luzzu said motioning to himself and Gatta.

"So what are you guys highway men?" Dante wise cracked earning a smack from Wakka.

"Idiot those are crusaders," Wakka said as Luzzu chuckled.

"I am not offended he was too close to sin so it's only natural but be warned there are fiends on the road," Luzzu said as Gatta grinned.

"But that one was funny though," he said as Dante laughed.

"Well, see you guys later," Dante said before he and Wakka left.

The duo were walking down the path until they reached a small village, and from what Dante saw from the initial scoping of it, it was really backwards and looked tribal. Just before Dante stepped into the village itself, he was stopped by Wakka.

"You do remember the prayer right?" Dante was a little confused by the question. He studied enough about various religions to know that some cultures had different deities and prayers, even though he was raised in a primarily Christian, or at least Catholic, setting to think about some of the 'Hail Mary' stuff. The lack of response caused Wakka to shake his head.

"I'll show it to you, since you got too close to Sin."

Wakka did a bow like gesture before he brought his hands together into a ball before bowing as Dante assumed that was the prayer.

"Ok now that I got that why did you show the prayer again?" Dante asked before Wakka sighed.

"You gotta present yourself to the temple summoner ya," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"What ever you say Wakka," Dante said before he went into the village. "Wow seems nice here," Dante said as he was hoping for at least one demon, who; would have a grudge against his father. Dante entered the temple and could hear a song playing it sounded soothing as he had to admit he was tempted to go to sleep. The half devil walked over to a statue of someone he assumed was important. "Wonder who this guy is?" Dante asked with a cocky grin.

"Ah that would be High Summoner Braska," an old man said as Dante assumed was the temple summoner.

"Braska huh first I heard of it," Dante said as people looked at him. "Of course I got to close to Sin so Toxins and stuff," he said before everyone got back to what they were doing.

"Yes well is been quite a few years sense our temple had finally received its own statue of Braska," the old man said as Dante smirked.

"Man this guy must have been famous then," Dante said as the old man nodded. "Well then old Timer I'll be seeing you around got a little sight seeing to do," Dante said before leaving.

When Dante arrived outside he walked around the small village for a little bit before he found Wakka again. "Eh Dante we don't have time for food just yet why don't you rest a little maybe some sleep will clear your head," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"Why not," Dante said before he entered the hut and slept on a hammock. "Why have I never gotten myself one of these?" Dante asked before going to sleep.

(Later)

Dante woke up to voices outside. Dante looked and could hear Wakka talking with someone and from what he could tell is sounded like someone was in trouble.

"She hasn't come out yet?" Wakka seemed to ask as another voice started.

"Perhaps you should check on her. It's been three days."

"No and besides there are already Guardians in there," Wakka said as Dante was ease dropping.

'Who ever this she is sounds like she's in trouble,' Dante thought as Wakka and the man continued talking and he figured he might have to save someone's ass.

"But wont you at least check," the man from the temple asked.

"Alright ya," Wakka said before he went to the temple with the old man.

Dante came out of the hut and shrugged. "Well time to go to work," Dante said before he made his way to the temple.

Dante soon arrived at the Temple as he saw Wakka. "Hey Wakka mind telling me who's been gone for three days?" the half Devil asked as Wakka noticed him.

"Ya the apprentice summoner she hasnt come out of the cloister of trials and people are starting to get worried," Wakka said as Dante was curios. "Oh yeah you probably didn't ask but Summoners and practitioners of the sacred are who summon being called aeon through the fayth an apprentice summoner has to pray to the fayths to gain the Aeon," Wakka explained as Dante had a question.

"Has an apprentice Summoner ever died trying to gain the first fayth?" Dante asked as Wakka stayed silent which was all the motivation Dante needed. "Well looks like I have to go help her," Dante said as Wakka was surprised.

"Wait but the pretense," Wakka said as Dante chuckled.

"Sorry but I just cant live with myself if someone dies and I didn't do anything to help," Dante said before running into the cloister to help this apprentice summoner.'

Dante had rushed in there, but found only a supposed dead end with a sphere and an extra place and some glowing words. Dante decided to go ahead and touch the strange writing, figuring it might be the same as those demon power generators. Something did happen as the writing became understandable words.

The spheres three shall guide the way. Glyph spheres are found in all, and Temple spheres shall change with temples. Destruction spheres shall guide to treasure.

Was; what the writing said before it vanished and Dante noticed the sphere in the slot.

Dante found this place was like a puzzle out of a fantasy game he used to play only more annoying. After a little while Dante arrived at what he assumed was the half way point before Wakka showed up.

"Wow took me a while to catch up to you brudda," Wakka said as Dante smirked.

"Well I'm known for being fast," Dante admitted as he grinned.

"Well you gotten a lot of people a bit angry," Wakka admitted as Dante shrugged.

"I have a tendency to do that," Dante admitted as Wakka laughed.

"Hey it's not your fault it's just your nature well sense we made it this far let's keep going," Wakka said as Dante grinned.

"Alright whatever you say," Dante said as he did have one question. "So Wakka how come you never one a Blitzball game?" Wakka asked as he sighed.

"Well last year was my big chance but I got distracted by something on my mind y'know," Wakka said as Dante laughed a little.

"Yeah distracted," Dante wise cracked as Wakka glared.

"Hey brudda I have a good reason too y'know," Wakka said as Dante saw he was serious and not trying to hide it.

"Something bad happened to someone you know didn't it," Dante asked as Wakka nodded.

"Trust me I know how it feels," Dante said as they kept walking through the maze like cloister. They soon arrived at the final door as Dante smirked. "Well we gotta power on through when bad stuff happens," Dante said as Wakka nodded.

"Yeah but I promised this year would be my last year you see I'm also a guardian so I have obligations to keep," Wakka said as Dante grinned.

"I can tell we all have promises to keep but eventually when we keep those promises we hit the jackpot," Dante said as Wakka understood Dante's logic.

"Right man," they said but before entering Wakka had to warn Dante. "Just remember though the other guardians in there one of them had a bit of a temper and the other well know one knows what he's thinking," Wakka said as Dante nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dante said with a grin.

Dante was met with a hot woman wearing all black as Dante got a good look down her cleave rage with a smirk. The other person was what as Dante could see was a Devil cant or maybe a panther with a horn on its head and was pretty tall. "Wow babe trying to attract a guy in the get up because you defiantly caught my attention," Dante said getting in front of the Goth looking woman.

"Uh Dante I wouldn't," Wakka said but it was too late. Dante was then zapped with thunder out of nowhere. When the thunder hit him Dante had to admit he was surprised but just shrugged it off.

"Wow babe a simple no would have done," Dante said as he dusted his coat.

"Now Wakka what are you doing here especially with this leach," the woman asked a Wakka deflated.

"Sorry Lulu I was coming after this guy," Wakka said referring to Dante.

"So is the Apprentice summoner ok?" Dante asked as Lulu glared at him.

It was then that the door opened that Dante was expecting the summoner to be an old guy. But what he was met with was a young girl probably 17 with brown hair one green eye and one blue as Dante had to admit it reminded him of Lady.

"I did it I have become a summoner." The girl was about to fall down but Dante was about to try and catch her but the blue lion like man caught her before she could hurt herself.

`Wow she's pretty hot, ` Dante thought as they left.

(Later outside)

Dante had arrived outside to see people gathered around someone most likely the new summoner. Wakka had noticed him and started running to him. "Hey man you're going to be in for a tree the summoner is going to perform her first summon," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"Well might as well see what all, the hubbub is about," Dante said as he eased his way into the crowed.

The summoner was wielding a staff as she was wearing a white toga and a blue skirt like dress as Dante could see a pair of boots under it. The summoner started doing a body gesture as Dante could feel the power flowing through her. Then the energy that build up around her burst to the sky before something came flying down. From the sky was what Dante assumed was a Devil but it let the her pet it so Dante assumed it must have been some kind of Aeon.

Everyone cheered as Dante shrugged. "Its' pretty cool I guess," the Son of Sparda said plainly.

(Night time)

Dante was being introduced to Wakka team after he finished his meal as they seemed to, recognized him. "Hey team listen up this guy here Dante wants to join our team so bad that I let him," Wakka said as they looked at him strangely.

"WELCOME," they yelled like football players.

"Ok now team what's our goal!" the orange haired man yelled.

"TO DO OUR BEST!" they yelled as Wakka chuckled.

"No not this year, this year we aim for victory!" the Team captain corrected before turning to Dante. "And Dante here is going to help us," Wakka said with a grin.

"Victory?" they asked before they got a grin. "VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY; VICTORY!" they chanted as Dante smirked.

'I'll give them guts that's for sure,' Dante thought with a smile. Dante then turned to the summoner as he saw her eating with a child, an old woman, and an old man. Dante walked up to them as he had nothing better to do.

"You heathen," the old man called as he noticed Dante.

"Stay away from the summoner," the old woman yelled as Dante shrugged.

"You're a bad man," the child yelled as Dante sighed.

"Oh the dumb youth imitating what the older generation does," Dante said before walking away like nothing happened.

"Wait, don't leave," a voice called as Dante looked to see the summoner had stood up. "It was my fault I was too arrogant," the summoner said as Dante stopped.

"Whatever you say lady," Dante said remembering his old friend and partner Mary otherwise known as Lady. Dante walked up to her like nothing with his hands in his pockets. "So lady I never caught you name need to put a name on that cute face of yours," Dante said making the summoner blush.

"My name is Yuna." To this Dante chuckled.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady," Dante said putting his moves on her. "Well sense you gave me your name I'll give you mine. My name is Dante."

"So heard your leaving tomorrow to pray at these temples well good luck with that," Dante said as he walked away.

"Yes we'll see each other tomorrow," Yuna said as Dante looked at her confused. "We'll be taking them same boat tomorrow will we not?" she asked as Dante lost his confused look.

"Yeah well I had my fill of grub so I'm hitting they hay, good night," Dante said before Yuna nodded.

(In Dante's dreams later that night)

Dante was dreaming of his father Sparda as he seemed to be looking at him. "Dante you must hurry this world needs your help more than anything you must destroy Sin," Sparda said as Dante looked at him.

"Dad?" he asked before he felt himself waking up.

(That morning)

Dante woke up as he got up. He walked up to Wakka as Lulu still had that glare on him which seemed to have intensified as Dante assumed it was for hitting on Yuna. "So who are we waiting for?" Dante asked as Wakka pointed to the temple.

"We're waiting for Yuna ya," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

"Hey lady is just saying her last goodbyes to the people she knew for a long time," Dante said making sense of it. It was then that they saw Yuna lugging a big suit case. Dante walked up to her as did Lulu but it was Dante who got the first word in. "Man Lady why do you need all this stuff surely you don't need that many change of clothes," Dante said as Yuna blushed.

"Oh this is just gifts for the other temples Dante," Yuna said but before Dante could tell her she didn't need all this stuff Lulu intervened.

"Yuna this isn't a vacation," Lulu said as Yuna looked down.

"Sorry I just thought the other temples might really love this stuff," Yuna said but before Lulu could say anything Dante intervened.

"Don't sweat it lady just be sure to pack lighter in the future," Dante said before they started walking off leaving the big suitcase behind.

(Later on the road)

Dante was praying at a monument as Dante just looked at him. "So Wakka what are you doing?" Dante asked before Wakka looked at him.

"Praying for a safe journey my brother Chappu didn't pray last year and well he died," Wakka said as he went back to praying.

Dante sighed before he started praying with him even though he didn't believe in this Yevon stuff.

After they finished praying they headed off before they were attacked by a flying fiend. "Hey brudda let me handle this," Wakka said before he threw his blitzball at the fiends killing it along with the other two.

"Nice use of a volley ball," Dante wise cracked but Wakka knew he meant well. They kept going until they were met with a blue slime blob thing. "Wow that thing looks nasty," Dante wisecracked as Wakka saw what kind of Fiend it was.

"Ok Dante let's leave this to our black mage Lulu," Wakka said as Lulu got in front with her weapon a Moogle doll.

"Dante sense you have never faced this creature before allow me to explain its attributes. "This creature is a water element fiend so sense it's a water element so, it's weak against my thunder element and vice versa as it the same with Fire and Ice," Lulu explained as Dante shrugged.

"Ok so hit it with your magic spells got it," Dante said as he stabbed Rebellion into the ground and waited for Lulu to make her move.

"Thunder," Lulu casted before the Fiend was killed in one shot.

"Well that was easy," Dante said before taking Rebellion out of the ground. "Now shall we continue we have a boat to catch," Dante said as he walked on.

As everyone else was behind Dante, said son of Sparda had arrived at a bridge where there were these pillars. Dante noticed a roar before something came pouncing down. It was the blue cat guy from before as Dante took out Rebellion. "So you wanna fight huh, ok bring it," Dante said with a grin as the Blue cat attacked.

Dante and the Blue cat Devil like man attacked each other as Dante was enjoying this battle. As the battle went on Dante was about to collide with the Devil when Lulu intervene. "Kimarhi stop!" the black mage called as Kimarhi stopped fighting.

"Dante fights like Ranso, Kimarhi respect that."

"Thanks you weren't too shabby yourself almost had me a couple times," Dante said as both he and the Ranso shook hands.

"I think Kimarhi made a new friend," Yuna said as Wakka had to agree.

The group continued there trek to the ship before a big flying fiend showed up. "Wait this one is mine," Dante said before he took out Ebony and Ivory. Dante then began shooting the hell out of the Fiend as the group were shocked Dante had pistols.

Dante then ran at the fiend while shooting before jumping up into the air and stabbing it in the back. The Fiend didn't take to kindly to that and tried to shake him off. But Dante grinned before he let go and kicked the Fiends back sending it tumbling. The son of Sparda then took out Ebony and Ivory again and started shooting the Fiends neck so many times that its head fell off and it faded.

Dante walked back to the group as Wakka got in front.

"Hey man why you have Machina it's against Yevons teachings," Wakka said as he saw Dante was sinning.

"Hey if my guns Ebony and Ivory are a sin then that should make my sword a sin too," Dante said plainly like it was nothing. "Besides if something happens I'll take full responsibility so for now I'll keep my girls on standby," Dante said as he put Ebony and Ivory away.

The group headed for the docks until they were once again attacked by the same type of Fiend. "Ok Dante before you go all crazy shooter on us let's leave this to Yuna," Wakka said as Dante shrugged.

Yuna came up and summoned her Aeon Valefor when said Aeon was summoned it started flying in the sky before attacking. It was powerful Dante gave it that but that wasn't until it saw it fire a laser beam from its mouth destroying everything in its path along with the fiend. "Nice," Dante said with a grin.

After a few more tussles with Fiends they soon arrived at the dock where people were there to bid Yuna farewell. Dante shrugged as he figured that she must have left a mark on everyone's hearts.

"Good bye all of you," Yuna called as Dante boarded the boat.

Yuna got onto the boat and Dante just grinned. "Well this adventure is going to be fun," Dante said with a grin as he was stuck on a boat with a by the book with the strangest of people by his opinion but he was used to it.

They were unaware of a giant slowly closing in on them.

During the boat ride Dante heard people talking about Yuna of being of royal blood and stuff like that. When the crowd dispersed Dante decided to get to the bottom of this. "Hey lady what's with this about you being the daughter of that Braska guy?" Dante asked as he wanted answers.

"Oh you heard well my father was high summoner Braska the man who defeated Sin before me," Yuna explained as Dante leaned his back against the railing.

"Well must be tough having a famous father," Dante said as Yuna sighed.

"Yes but one of my father's guardians who I remember the most was a white haired man like you named Sparda," Yuna said catching Dante's attention.

"Impossible," Dante said as Yuna looked at him.

"Why," she asked wanting an answer.

"Because my father's name was Sparda," Dante said surprising Yuna. Yuna did the prayer out of respect for Dante. "Then it must be Yevons will for us to meet," Yuna said as Dante sighed.

"Yeah but my Sparda died when I was young," Dante said as Yuna looked down. "Oh I'm sorry," Yuna said but Dante had one question.

"Did he ever tell you the story of how he became the Dark Knight?" Dante asked before Yuna nodded.

"Yes 2,000 years ago Sparda was a general in the Prince of Darkness Mundus' army but he soon awoken to justice when he saw how the Humans refused to give up even when faced with impossible odds so he betrayed Mundus and helped the Humans sealing the gate to the demon world with his blood and the blood of a mortal priestess but in doing so he sealed most of his power away also and as for Mundus he sealed him in a marble tomb," Yuna explained as that sealed it.

"Well looks like my old man really did survive now the question is how he made it to Spira?" Dante asked as Yuna didn't know.

It was then that the boat shook violently as Dante grabbed Yuna before she could slip. "Need a hand lady?" he asked as he held her close.

A giant fin came out of the water as an Auroch recognized it. "SIN!" he yelled as Dante grabbed Rebellion.

A random helms man shot a harpoon to the monster as Wakka was surprised. "What are you doing!?" the captain of the Aurochs asked.

"Forgive us Lady Summoner but our families are in Kilika," the helmsman said as Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting it.

"Then we'll do everything to keep it off course," Dante yelled as he let lose a flurry of bullets which seemed to have been able to do damage to Sin.

"Let's help," Wakka yelled before getting his Blitzball ready and the others got their weapons on the ready.

Sin Launched its spawns from its body onto the ship as it turned to the monsters Dante had seen before in his city. "Ok then bring it on!" Dante yelled before switching to Rebellion and beginning his attack on the sin spawns.

Dante hacked and slashed at the Fiends with Kimarhi's help. Wakka used his blitzball to hit Sin with Lulu's help while Yuna kept everyone healthy.

Dante killed the Sin spawns before switching to Ebony and Ivory; and let lose his bullets again but they only did minor damage to Sin. Dante was then dog piled by more Sin Spawns before he used Rebellion to kill them all at once. Dante saw that Sin was going to dive as the harpoons weren't going to last much longer. The Harpoon shooter then broke and Dante was dragged underwater but Sin got away.

Wakka looked around for Dante but didn't see him that was until he jumped out of the water wiping a few blood stains off him. "Yeah had a run in with a Sin spawn in the water and I do not want to go into detail about it," Dante said as he shook the water off him before wringing out his coat.

(Meanwhile in Kilika)

A kid in Kilika was playing with a blitzball as he didn't have a care in the world. That was until he saw the water rise and ripple before he saw Sin. It destroyed everything in Kilika leaving few survivors as at the end of it all the Blitzball the kid had was floating in the water.

(Later)

The boat arrived early thanks to sin as Dante saw the destruction. "Damn, flippers, really knows how to break stuff," Dante said referring to Sin.

The, an old woman ran up to Yuna recognizing her as a summoner. "Please Lady Summoner our loved ones we fear they may become Fiends," the old lady said as Yuna nodded.

"Take me to them," Yuna said before the old lady lead her to the caskets in the water.

Dante arrived and passed some of the Aurochs salvaging the ruins of the village in an attempt to help. Dante then saw Yuna walking on the water as she started swinging her staff around while dancing. Dante was amazed at how good Yuna was and could have sworn he saw some tears.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"She is sending the souls of the dead to the Farplane see souls have a lingering line to the living they soon grow angry at them and thus become Fiends," Lulu explained as the fire had turn blue. All around them people were crying for their loved ones as Dante sighed.

"It's like being at a funeral," Dante said as it felt like it too.

The rainbow spheres soon disappeared as it was evident they made it to the Farplane. Yuna walked out of the water he task done as Dante checked on her. "Hey you did great lady but next time no more tears remember Devils Never Cry," Dante said as Yuna listened to him.

"Sparda told me that whenever I cried also," Yuna said as Dante nodded.

After words were spoken everyone went to turn in for the night.


End file.
